Mushroom Spores
Mushroom Spores are a bottled item from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. These spores are obtained by slashing the large mushrooms found in Faron Woods and scooping the spores with an empty bottle. This provides one use. Mushroom spores can also be obtained by slashing the bio-luminescent mushrooms found in Skyview Temple. However Mushroom Spores cannot be obtained from rare Glittering Mushrooms, as these produce rare Glittering Spores. The bio-luminescent mushrooms in Skyview Temple never appear as glittering Mushrooms and thus only produce Mushroom Spores. The only known use for Mushroom Spores is to heal Orielle's Loftwing when it becomes injured. Parrow will give Link the spores needed and let him keep the bottle. If Link releases the Spores from the Bottle before he gives them to Orielle, more can be obtained from the mushrooms in either Faron Woods or Skyview Temple. Interestingly large red mushrooms like those found in Faron Woods can also be found in The Sky inside a cave on small island (where a chest containing a Heart Medal can be found) east of the entrance to Lanayru Desert (which is south east of the small island where Orielle and her injured Loftwing appear). Given the mushroom cave's close proximity to the island where crash lands her Loftwing on, they may have been intentionally put there by the developers as another source of Mushroom Spores for Link should he remove the spores from the bottle before giving them to Orielle. This cave can be accessed by sky diving through a opening in the ceiling of the cave. During Parrow & Orielle's side quest, Orielle refers to them as Bird Medicine and asks Link to return to Skyloft to retrieve some from her brother, Parrow. It is only when Parrow gives the medicine to Link that it revealed to be plain old mushroom spores. The Spores are shown to be a quick acting and effective medicine for healing injured Loftwings, as Orielle's Loftwing recovered in seconds of having it sprinkled onto its wing by Orielle. Delivering the Bottle containing the Mushroom Spores Parrow gives Link to Orielle rewards Link with 10 Gratitude Crystals (5 received from Orielle & 5 more received from Parrow) and Link is allowed keep the Bottle Parrow gave him to carry the spores. Theory Source of the Spores Southwest of Skyloft and just east of the entrance to Lanayru Desert, inside a cave there is a small island with mushrooms like those found in Faron Woods. Presumably this island is where the Mushroom Spores that Parrow gives to Link came from and serves as the source for Mushroom Spores used treat injured Loftwings by the inhabitants of Skyloft. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Mushroom Spores appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and are classified as a Weird-type food item. Like all food items, there are 3 different grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food - Mushroom Spores *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Mushroom Spores *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Mushroom Spores See also * Glittering Spores Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Mushrooms